


Je t'aime... moi non plus

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Macdeau, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Emmanuel may not be your typical leader. His quiet yet determined ways do not appeal to everyone, but may be charming to some. Justin is more outgoing, but he appreciates Emmanuel's quieter qualities. Despite their different personalities, they like what they don't have in the other.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and I don't own any of the characters.





	1. M.

_**INFP** s ( **I** ntroversion, I **n** tuition, **F** eeling, **P** erception) are often concerned with a search for meaning and truth within themselves. Following tradition holds little appeal for them; they prefer to do their own exploration of values and ideas, and decide for themselves what seems right._

  
_Individualistic and nonjudgmental, INFPs believe that each person must find their own path. They enjoy spending time exploring ideas and values, and are gently encouraging others to do the same._

* * *

  
_**"I need all those emotions. I don't know how to live without them."** _

  
     As he opened the door to the hotel room, Emmanuel could feel excitement rising up inside of him. He was going to see Justin again tonight. They never seemed to have enough time to meet, but when they did it was always a very intense encounter. You'd think Emmanuel was used to it by now.

  
     He knew that he had arrived much too early, but Emmanuel had planned to spend some time by himself before Justin was going to join him. He didn't like being in a rush. Sitting down on the side of the bed by the window, Emmanuel put down his bag on the floor and shrugged out of his blazer, throwing it onto the chair close by.

  
     His watch read 4:30. That left him almost with an hour. Emmanuel stared at the ceiling and let his mind wander.

  
     Sometimes he missed his time at the conservatory. He wondered what his life would look like if he had chosen to become a professional pianist. He would be playing in all the big music halls, travelling the world. But it wasn't what he had wanted to pursue. More importantly, he probably never would have met Justin.

  
     Justin was so different compared to him. Tall, loud, and daring. He was also more the athletic type. Emmanuel, on the other hand, was quieter, unassuming, and careful to choose his battles. Justin often told him that he loved his modest nature. Emmanuel didn't know what to make of that. He didn't think himself to be particularly modest. He also wasn't exactly sure what Justin meant by it. Modesty seemed like a pretty vague concept to him.

  
     "You're not very brash."

  
     "You can be so American sometimes..."

  
     Most people saw Justin as very outgoing, adventurous, and maybe a little insensitive. Emmanuel saw some of his more intimate qualities. He liked to think it was him who brought those characteristics out in Justin. Justin could be very careful, introspective, and occasionally insecure.

  
     Emmanuel was aware that many people didn't know what to think of _him_. Quiet people were always seen as hard to get close to. At the same time, Emmanuel was convinced that his tendency to look within was what had brought him so far in life.

  
     Looking at the bedside table, Emmanuel found another distraction. Justin's face was grinning up at him from the daily newspaper. He felt a little intrigued.

  
**~**

  
     6:15. Justin was late. Emmanuel hoped that nothing bad had happened to him. He sent a text, just to make sure. He picked up the newspaper again to distract himself a little.

  
     An angry orange face was staring straight at him on page 5. Annoyed, Emmanuel turned to the sports section. Nothing exciting there either. Maybe the _cryptic crossword_ could distract him. Getting up in search of a pen, Emmanuel fetched one from his bag.

  
**~**

  
     6:25. Steps could be heard approaching the room in the hallway outside. Emmanuel was hopeful, even though Justin hadn't replied to his text message. Indeed, just a moment later the room card could be heard sliding thorugh the scanner outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MBTI characterisation at the beginning of this chapter is taken from: https://www.truity.com/personality-type/INFP
> 
> The quote is from this article: https://www.theguardian.com/world/2017/feb/17/emmanuel-macron-the-french-outsider-president
> 
> I'm not sure where I am going with this story, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of perspective.

_**ESFPs** ( **E** xtraversion, **S** ensing, **F** eeling, **P** erception) like to be in the middle of the action and the center of attention. They live in the moment, enjoying what life has to offer._

_ESFPs like to keep busy, filling their lives with hobbies, sports, activities, and friends. They are also often dressed in sensuous fabrics of bright, dazzling colours._

* * *

 

_**"I have a particular tenderness for you, and one I have never felt for anyone, up to now." - George Sand** _

 

     "I'm sorry, I was stuck in a meeting," Justin said as he shut the door behind himself. He glanced at Emmanuel on the bed, who seemed to be inspecting the latest issue of the National Post.

     "Don't worry about it..."

     Justin smiled and took off his shoes. Shuffling over towards Emmanuel on the bed, Justin settled down right next to him and eased the newspaper out of his hands.

     "Nice to see you, too."

     "Hi."

     Justin placed a kiss onto Emmanuel's cheek.

     "I'm so exhausted," he groaned and buried his head in Emmanuel's shoulder. He feared he was going to fall asleep right there and then. Feeling for Emmanuel's hand, Justin entwined their fingers. He wanted to crawl under the covers and never leave.

     Dozing off, Justin felt Emmanuel's hand in his hair and a gentle kiss on top of his head.

     "Mh..."

 

*****

 

     He didn't know for how long he had been sleeping, but when he woke up the first thing Justin could see was Emmanuel intently watching television. Some news channel, he didn't care.

     "Anything interesting?"

     "Oh, you're up. I hope I didn't wake you?"

     "How late is it?" Justin squinted up at the television screen.

     "10:30."

     "Man..." Justin yawned and stretched his arms. Emmanuel turned off the TV.

     "Want to get something to eat?"

     "Nah, I'm not really hungry..."

     Justin cuddled up to Emmanuel and hid his face in Emmanuel's neck.

     "Well, I could do with some food..."

     "Ah, my little ch'ti, always a little grumpy..."

     "Shut up."

     Looking up at Emmanuel, Justin ran a hand over his face.

     "Stunning..." he muttered, feeling a sense of awe welling up inside.

     "Oh, shut up..." Em smiled, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

     "Are you embarrassed?"

     Emmanuel ran his hands over his face, probably to hide his expression.

     "Eh, Manu! Come here."

     "Stop," Emmanuel laughed as Justin was pulling him closer.

     Justin muttered under his breath, thrilled by the look on Emmanuel's face - what was it? Bashfulness? Almost as if he was holding himself back.

     Getting up on his knees, Justin removed his blazer that stuck uncomfortably to his back. He struggled with his tie, his fingers still clumsy from sleep. Emmanuel finally pulled it off his neck.

     Emmanuel looked so soft, almost confused. Before Emmanuel could sit back down, Justin placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Justin could feel Emmanuel relax almost instantly. It usually took a while to get Emmanuel out of his shell, but once you had managed that, Emmanuel seemed unusually at ease.

     It was very quiet in the room, the only sound their shallow breathing. Justin loosened the tie around Emmanuel's collar, slowly taking it off, while Emmanuel cupped his face in his hands. Proceeding onto Emmanuel's shirt, Justin began to feel a little impatient. Buttons were so unnecessary.

     "Jesus..."

     Emmanuel laughed quietly.

     Throwing Emmanuel's shirt onto the sheets, Justin felt the heat rise to his cheeks. As he was admiring Emmanuel's slight frame, Justin settled on top of him. Emmanuel was smiling up at Justin's face, moving his hands onto the lapels of Justin's shirt and running his thumbs over the thin fabric.

     Justin buried his nose in the crook of Emmanuel's neck and inhaled his pleasant scent. It reminded him of freshly mown grass in the summer, a memory from his early childhood.

     Emmanuel said something, quietly.

     "Hm?"

     Justin raised his head and looked straight at Emmanuel in front of him.

     "Nothing..."

     "No, what did you say?"

     Emmanuel looked sheepishly at his hands.

     "I love you, Juste..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote by George Sand is taken from a letter to Gustave Flaubert, stating that she has never loved anyone as much as him. The letter is from 1866. (I may be the only person who finds this interesting... I guess her former relationships weren't as fulfilling.)


End file.
